Trust Issues
by SecretGirl7516
Summary: Terra has come back and everyone sorta trusts her. But when Raven gets isck and Slade comes to the tower will that all change. ( really sucky summary but promise you will like it. :) Will BB go with Raven or stay with Terra?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This story is about how … well… it's just about Raven, BB and that traitor Terra. Sorry about all of those Terra fans but I just don't like her. Anyways, this is just about how Raven wins over BB and Terra being the traitor again. It just came to me so I'm throwing in words. Go ahead and Flame all you like. Now on with this horribly planned story. ****. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Titans Tower.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raven sat in lotus position in her room and chanted her mantra.

"Azarath. . . Metrion. . . Zinthos . . . Azarath . . . Metrion . . . Zinthos . . . Azar . . ."She stopped after hearing the intruder alarm. She quickly made her way to the common room where everyone stood staring at the security cameras. She walked over and saw the last thing she expected. Terra was back and standing at their front door. Beast Boy who was the most excited of them all jumped up and ran to the doors as fast as his feet would take him. Within the next minute he came back with Terra trailing behind him. Everyone stared at her like she had grown a second head, then was surrounding her while asking her questions.

"How is this possible?" enquired robin.

"It is great to see you again friend Terra! "Yelled/Squealed Star.

"What Star said! We missed you so much!" Beast Boy screamed.

"How's my little rock and roll chick?" said Cy. They all swarmed her with questions and statements. All except Raven who had one thing in mind. _Traitor._ She knew that she changed her mind in the end and saved them from doom. But she hurt Beast Boy bad. It took over 4 months for him to get over her and then she had to come back and pretend that she never even remembered them and that took 5 months to get over. Short version, she hurt him and nobody hurts her crush that bad. Not wanting to get involved in any conversation with her, she quietly turned and headed for the door and her room. When she made it to her room she quickly went back to meditating hoping that one of them would come and make sure she's alright. She sat like that for what seemed like centuries. She finally looked at her clock and saw it was 2:30. It dawned on her that she left before dinner and now she was hungry. No need to wake anyone up so she floated though the walls to the kitchen. When she made sure no one was in there she decided to make some herbal tea and a sandwich. Once done, she decided to go meditate on the roof and wait for the sun to rise. She navigated her way to the stairs that led to the roof completely unaware of the person following her intently and the other person who was watching the stalker. {If that makes any sense.}

**That's it folks. Sorry about the short chapters and the absence of details but I just found this and I wrote it when I was around 8. Next chapter is going to be the longest of them all. Enjoy my new story. Toddles. **


	2. Time to Train

**Chapter 2. Longest chapter so far. Enjoy. Review and give advice. Thanks.**

**~~~~~~~ Titans Tower on the roof. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She sat quietly watching the sun rise. Every part of her body was exuasted with no sleep. She was about to go downstairs when she heard the team's footsteps coming up the stairs , so she just sat there and focused on the sunrise.

"Hey, theres Raven. Yo Rae, where were you last night and why do you look like zombie?" Cyborg asked.

"I went back to my room and meditated. Then I couldn't sleep so I went up here to see the sun rise. I didn't get any sleep." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Well I hope you have enou;gh energy for our training course today. We want to see how well Terra can cope with her powers since it's been so long." Explained Robin.

"Yeah sure. I'll be down in 5." And with that, the other Titans decended down the stairs; all except one. Beast Boy couldn't leave her here like this. Besides, he started to really like Raven so why not try to make her like him. So he put on his charm and walked up to her.

"Hey Raven isn't it great. Terra came back! Why do you look so like you not happy?" he asked. Bad move because as soon as he asked the question, her face turned hard.

"This is how I normally look." She said with irritation in her voice. " In case you haven't noticed, I can't really show emotion without blowing something up." She tried to sound not that hurtful.

"Oh right. Sorry." He appoligized while nervously scratching the back of his nick. A habit that has been happening more often now that he had realized he had a crush on Raven.

"We should go get ready for training. Robin is expecting us." She said.

"Oh yeah sure. I can't wait to show Robin how good I have gotten. HE thinks I still need more practice. Wait till he sees me now." He smiled at how the rest of the gang will react when he's done with the training course. Without him looking, she gave off a small smile. Her smiling has become more often now that she has a crush on Beast Boy. She would never admit it, but she really thinks he's kind of funny. He always brings out the best in her. And with that, they went down stairs to get ready for practice. They met each other at the door to the training room and walked in together.

"Oh there you guys are. I was afraid you weren't going to show. Raven are you sure you are able to train, you look a little more paler than usual." Asked Robin.

"I'm fine." She tried to sound assuring as possible, but it still sounded drowsy.

" . . . Ok. Well who wants to go first? No one? Ok. We will let the computer decided." Then Robin pushed a button that said Titans and the machine made a strange purring sound and then it read 'Starfire.'

"Oh joyous. I will be going first on the training course. Wish me the best of luck. "said Star as the clock counted down.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 go!" then Starfire went in lighting fast speed to the middle of the course were a bunch of Slade bots were with readied laser guns. She quickly shot her star bolts at them. It didn't take long because her aim was getting a lot better. She then had to fly around may bombs that were in the air and past some rocks that were catapulted in the air. Because of her amazing flying ability she finished in no time flat. The last obstacle was to get through a big brick wall in the fog. Since she has super alien strength she easily smashed through it.

"Wow. Yeah, Way to go Star! " screamed all the guys.

"Way to go." Said Raven. The only person who didn't speak was Terra. This was because she held a small camcorder in her hand but no one seemed to notice.

"Yeah nice job Star, You got the time record for now. But now it's my turn. Watch it. "He said while getting into position. When he heard the bell he ran to the Slade bots and started to blast them with his sonic cannon. Just as he thought that all of them were done with, one bot came up behind him and started to hack his systems.

"Why does everyone and everything go for my systems? Get out of my systems!" He yelled while he tried to get the Slade bot off of his back. When he finally got a hold of the robot he threw the bot down to the ground and then ran to were the bombs and rocks flew and tried to tackle him to the ground. He dodged them all with some difficulty, but nothing he couldn't handle. He made it to the brick wall easy because his mechanical eye could see through the fog easy. He started to punch and blast the wall with all his might. Ager a little while the wall gave in and tumbled down, then out came a smiling Cyborg.

"Boo-ya! Time for Star is 3:20 and Cyborg has 3:10. A 10 second beat. Again boo-ya!" He yelled.

"Okay Cyborg, we get it. Your number 1 as always. But watch this." Stated Beast Boy as he made his way over to the starting line. Robin reset the watch and watched as Beast Boy made his way over to the robots in tiger form and start clawing his way through the crowd. Within minutes he was on his way to the flying rocks and bombs. He then turned into a gopher and dug his way to the other side. When he got to the fog he turned into an eagle and flew over the fog, wall. And finish line before turning back into himself with a goofy grin.

"Yeah! 3:05! Looks like we have a new course record." He screamed while doing his victory dance.

"I must have softened it up for the rest of you." Cyborg tried to convince them that he did it on purpose.

Yeah sure you did. . . Robin . . . its your turn." Raven said quietly while setting the timer. Robin didn't hesitate to take out his boomerangs when the clock said 'go'. He threw them in the direction of the slade bots and pulled out one of his explosives and threw it there too. When the smoke cleared, one bot stood standing so Robin took him down in hand to hand combat. He ran to the robot and pulled out his staff but before he could do anything, the robot hit one in his chest. Robin counter attacked by using his pole to regain balance and then do a double high high kick to the robots center power cord. When that was over, he ran straight into the rocks and bombs. He started to jump onto the falling rocks and avoided the bombs. He made it to the other side quickly. The one problem he really had was the fog. Since he was still human, he didn't have any special powers to help him with the fog. This didn't stop him so he ran full speed in the fog and by luck, made it to the wall. He used his grabbling hook to reach the top of the wall then jump over to the other side and run across the finish line.

"Oh joyous friend Robin. You have the 3rd place at 3:15!"said Star as she flew over to give him a hug. Yet when she got there she gave him a kiss on the lips because she forgot the other people there with them and it was not private. Robin seemed to have forgotten to because he returned the kiss.

"Um." Hummed Beast Boy interrupting the moment.

"Oh didn't we tell we were dating? "asked Robin as he blushed furiously. They all shook their heads very slowly.

"Oh friends. It is most joyous that me and Robin are doing the dating. "shrilled Starfire as she went to give everyone a bone crushing hug. When she got to Raven she didn't give her a hug. She didn't do anything at all. They all turned their heads to see Raven at a truly horrible state. She had bags under her eyes, her posture was the worst they had ever seen, and she looked like she might pass out.

"Um, Raven, maybe you should skip this practice."

"NO! I will do the course. . ." that was the last thing she said before passing out and falling onto the hard floor. It was a good thing Beast Boy was behind her all this time, because he caught her before she could hit her head.

"Raven! Raven wake up now! Come on Raven, please wake up!" they all yelled in union. All except one. _Terra._


	3. traitor

**Hey. Chapter 3 is up right now. Enjoy! **** also the disease is fake so no looking it up alright. Thanks. I just made it up.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Medical bay at Titans Tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

They all rushed Raven into the medical bay after realizing that she was unconscious. Cyborg immediately started to run analysis on her blood while the others started to get her comfortable on the bed.

"OH Boyfriend Robin, I believe this is terrible. Friend Raven does not look the good at all." Cried Starfire as she turned so she was facing her boyfriend. Then she started to hug him. Raven was doing good at all. Her breathing is slow and her pulse was weak. Beast Boy was starting to get worried. This never happened.

"Can you hurry up Cyborg." He yelled. Beast Boy has never been this worried. He knows that Raven will be fine, but he feels like she isn't.

"Woah dude, calm down. I am going as fast as I can."

"yeah and shouldn't you be worried about your 'girlfriend' and not that old hag. Come on Beast Boy lets go." Said an exasperated Terra while pulling on his shirt to get his attention.

"Hey she is not an 'old hag'. Leave her alone, Terra. I will be down in minute." And with that, Beast Boy turned his back on her and watched Raven silently until he could here Terra's footsteps go down the hall.

"Oh Raven. I hope you are o.k." and with that Beast Boy left in search of Terra.

_10 minutes later_

Everyone was waiting in the common room waiting for the news of the young empathy. Finally Robin's communicator went off and then they all rushed to the med bay.

"What's the report." Robin demanded ready for the worst.

"Maybe you guys should see this." They all walked up to the moniters and saw tiny little green parasites eating away at Raven's blood cells.

"Dude, what is that?" asked a very worried yet very sick changeling.

"It is called the Smonthia Virus. You only get it when you eat the rare plant, smon, with some bread. Does anyone know what Raven had in her sandwhich?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Hmm. Well my guess would be she accidentaly mistook the smon for the lettuce. I have an antidote but a normal recovery would take at least a month."

"A MONTH!" they all screamed in usion.

"Yes a month, but with Raven being half demon and her ability to heal faster, I would say she should be fine in lets say a week or sooner." Everyone had let out a breath and then all started to walk back to the common room. All except Terra. She took her Camera out of her pocket and then snapped a picture of Raven. She then quickly raced to her room and pulled out her computer. She sent an email explain what Raven had, how to get it, and its conditions. She waited a little bit before the reply came.

_Very good Terra. You are doing well . Keep up the good work._

_ Your Master._

With that Terra closed her computer and then walked down the hall to the common room._ Man, This is so much easier than I thought it would be._ She thought to herself right before she entered the common room.


	4. battle

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just have school and family drama. Anyways, here is chapter 4. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Teen titans tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Time jump to 5 days._

Beast Boy hasn't moved from his spot next to Raven for the past 5 days. Thank goodness that the week was almost over. Cyborg said that it was going to be a week or sooner. He was almost about to fall asleep when the figure seemed to wake up.

"Wha- what happened. All I remember was that we were on the training course and then black. Were we attacked? What happened?" she said warily like she was about to pass out again.

"Relax Raven. Nothing happened. Cyborg said that you got some virus and that you were going to be fine as long as you didn't put any stress on yourself." He said as comforting as possible. Raven visibly sighed in relief and then noticed his hand that was clasped around hers. She knew that he was Terra's, but she couldn't help it if it felt so good against her own. Beast Boy saw her look at their hands then untwined his before his girlfriend could come in or him getting sent to another dimension.

"So how long was I out?" she asked while trying to get the tension out of the air.

"5 days." Said a rough sturdy voice from behind them.

"You were out 5 days. The virus could have killed you if cyborg didn't have that antidote. He suggests that you take it easy for a week or so and then get going with your daily routines and I agree with him." Said Robin as he took out his communicator and told everyone to meet him in the medical bay. Within minutes, everyone was there and waiting for the news report.

"Cyborg. How is Ravens blood pressure?" he asked quickly while Cyborg typed away at the computer.

"Well it seems to me that Raven is going to be just fine."

"Oh Joyous! Friend Raven is feeling better." Said an overly excited Starfire as she made her way around the bed and gave Raven a bone crushing hug.

"OW! Star, that hurts." Complained Raven as she pushed Starfire off and hugged herself to make sure that the hug didn't do any damage to her.

"I am sorry friend. Sometimes I don't know my own body strength."

"It is okay Star. I just really hurt right now that is all." Terra who was sitting in the backround, smirked at this. The more the Titans trusted her, the more her plan was working. Especially now that Beast Boy was her boyfriend. Yeah sure she liked him, but really he was there to give her all the information she needed. The only problem was that he was so hooked over that witch. And she never let anyone get close enough that they knew her darkest secrets and she know BB knows some of the them, it is just that he is sworn to secrecy. She walked up behind Beasty and gave him a small kiss at the edge of his lips and the base of his collarbone in which she knew gave him shivers. While he turned his head to look at her, she gave Raven a death glare that all the Titans missed and smirked at the jealous look on her face.

"Come on Beasty Boo. Lets leave her to do her spells and baking little kids into pies and get out of here." She whispered in his ear seductively. She could here the low growl in his chest and then he excused himself and they escaped the med bay with only a few confused looks. He led her to his room ( which by the way in this story is positively clean. ) and then closed and locked the door. She came up at him and kissed him passionately while he pulled her closer to him. Sooner enough she was stradiling him and it was a full make out session.

"Hey Beast Boy. Will you tell me now one of Raven's secrets. Please. I am your girlfriend." She said while taking a breather. Sure she wanted to kill him but dang, was he a good kisser.

"So this is what all this is about. You want to know her secrets. Sorry but I ain't telling you. I am out of here." He forcefully pushed her off of him and left the room without as so much as a glance back. He couldn't believe that she did that. He was disgusted, right now he wanted to curl up and do nothing and clear out his head, but instead he headed straight for the med bay. He needed to talk to Raven about something. When he got there, he was surprised that no one was in the med bay. _Where is she?_ He decided to go check her room and then the roof. He didn't find her in her room, but he did find her on the roof. She was sitting with her back facing him and her legs dangling over the edge. The setting sun made her look as if she was glowing. In any words, she was beautiful. He walked up carefully and sat down beside her.

"Hey Rae. What are you doing up here?" he asked as he gently rubbed his hand against hers.

"I am fine. I have been better though." She replied without looking at him.

"Is it okay if I talk to you for a bit. I need to get some things off of my chest."

"Sure why not?" she said with curiosity taking over as to what he was about to say.

"Okay. I think I may be . . ." and just at that moment, a rock floats up with mad mod, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkid, Angel, Terra, and Slade all on top of it. A few seconds later, the rest of the gang shows up and they are all in a full on battle field.

**Hey. Just thought I would torture you some more. Thanks for reading and I will see you soon. I hope. **


	5. feelings

**Okay I know you guys hate me right now because it has been over 2 weeks since I last updated and I'm sorry. The good news is that the next chapter should be up on Sunday. Yeah! Here is chapter 5.**

Angel and Kid Wykkid were on a team against Raven and Beast Boy. Gizmo and mad mod were against Cyborg while Robin and Starfire were against Terra and Slade. Finally after what seemed like ages of hand to hand combat, Beast Boy finally go the upper hand of Angel and pushed her to the ground making her unconscious and then helping Raven out with Kid Wykkid. Beast Boy took a piece of rock from Terra's rock without her noticing and then banging it against Kid's head. Raven made a portal to somewhere far away and then they both tossed them into it. Then they left to help Cyborg. Cyborg saw the two coming and distracted gizmo and mad mod while they hit them from behind.

"Is it just me or is this getting easier." Gizmo who had gotten up came from behind and Raven only had enough time to turn around before Beast Boy came crashing into his side.

"Like I said." Said Raven in a bored voice. Raven created another dimension and they tossed the two villains inside. They left to help Robin and Starfire with Slade and Terra. Surprisingly Terra has gotten better than the last time they fought her.

"Terra. Why are you evil?! I thought you like living with us and being our friend?!" Beast Boy while desperately trying to get her attention. Terra turned around and sneered.

"The truth is Beast Boy that I never like you in any way. The only reason I pretended to forget my memory was to break you pathetic little heart. Then Slade found me and told me his plan to get rid of you for good. I joined his side again. Now look at all of you. You all are nothing but pathetic, stupid little losers with superpowers that think they can save the world. Well news flash, you can't and you never will!" she yelled so that everyone could hear her. Raven fumed, Starfire was hurt, Robin looked he was about to pound in her face, Cyborg was really tense, and Beast Boy was heartbroken all over and was really mad. Robin sent eye signals to every one of his team. They have been practicing eye signals to help them all in battle and this one was a battle and they were too far apart for him to talk to them. He first sent a message to Raven then to Cyborg then to Beast Boy and then to Starfire. Everyone got into their positions and all went into attack pattern alpha (which they stole from the hive five). Beast Boy and Starfire destracted Slade from the sky while Raven and Cyborg distracted Terra from the ground. Robin waited until his signal came so that he could deliver the final blow. It took almost forever, but he eventually saw the signal. He climbed to the top of the rock which no one noticed and hit both the villains in the pressure point that made them paralyzed.

"Dude. I never took that to be so easy." Said a shocked Beast Boy. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Raven used her powers to levitate the two villains from the ground into the Tower. Robin called the police to come and take them away. When no one was looking, Beast Boy slipped into the common room where they were being held and started to interrogate Terra.

"I thought you didn't want to be evil anymore? You even said so yourself. Why?" he asked with a pained expression.

"What part of lying don't you get? I only came back to destroy your pathetic little team. I was right. You are just as dumb as everyone says you are." She said with a sneer.

"Was all of that stuff for nothing? Our relationship and everything. Was that all a lie too?" he asked even though he knew he couldn't bear to stand the answer.

"I have to admit that you aren't a really bad kisser. I really am going to miss that sexy thing you call a body of yours. But yes, it was all fake." She said with another sneer yet a look of lust in her eyes. Beast Boy turned around sick and ran out to his room. On his way he saw Raven and he told everything Terra told him. By the time he was done Raven's head looked like it was about to blow apart. Steam was coming out of her ears and her face was a whole new shade of red. But in her eyes you could see love and sorrow for the young changeling. She new how much Terra meant to him. Without a second thought she hugged Beast boy. He couldn't believe what she was doing but then got caught up in the moment that when she released that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kissing Raven was not like kissing Terra at all. She always started full head on and hungry like she went days without food and she just came to a buffet. Raven was a little bit more gentle and she added a gasp every now and then. She took it like she wanted to savor it like one might savor the flavor of ice cream. He liked it way much better than Terra.

"Raven I have wanted to tell you this but I never knew how to say it. At first I was really nervous about what you might say and then when I was going to tell you but then Terra came along and expected me to be her boyfriend again. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you Raven and I have since we first met. At first it seemed like a crush but then as we got to know each other more I knew it was love. What do you say?" he asked her with hopefull eyes. Raven at first looked dumbfounded but then her eyes softened up a little.

" Beast Boy I . . . "

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You all should've seen your faces. I can't believe you really thought I was going to stop it. There is one more chapter people. I am so glad that this is almost over with. You all will hear her response on Sunday. Thank you all for supporting me and everything and I will see you soon. Bye. **** ;)**


	6. end

**So this is a really short chapter but it is the ending to this story. I really hope you like it.**

"Beast Boy I love you too. I have for a long time I just never had the courage to tell you. I am so glad you feel the same way about me." They looked at each other and savored the moment. Finally with an extra boost of confidence, Beast boy leaned down slowly giving her plenty of time to move, and then came in contact with her soft lips. As on instinct, her eyes shut close and she pulled him harder against her making the kiss deepen. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

"AAWWW! I told you guys that they would get together eventually. Now all of you owe me 5 bucks. HA , ha suckers!" screamed an excited Cyborg. Raven and Beast Boy jumped away from each other in surprise and blushed scarlet. Grumbling, Starfire and Robin pulled out 5 bucks and handed it to Cyborg who was doing a weird version of Gangnam Style.

"Oh friend Raven, I am most excited that you and Beast Boy has finally come to your senses and give each other a chance and go on the most amazing adventure known as dating!" Squealed Starfire as she raced to hug Raven. Raven didn't want to ruin her happy mood so she just let her hug her.

"Congratulations you guys. You guys deserve it." Said Robin as he patted the young changlings back.

"Yeah ,yeah really nice." Cyborg said as he eyed his money and daydreamed about how he could spend this.

"Come on you guys. I feel like someone trampled all over me. Let's go inside and rest." Everyone agreed with Raven so they all went inside and watched movies until they all fell asleep in each others arms.

_(Narrative voice) And so as they all fell asleep, Raven thought about how she had come from a small simple little crush to something that could change her life forever._

_The End. _

**Hey guys. In case you all are yelling at me I said Sunday. I never said anything about it being next Sunday so ha! Anyways that is the end of this story. I really appreciate all of you that has been loyal to me from the beginning and I know I am probably going off into snooze ville here. All I am saying is Thank you and expect another story too. **


End file.
